digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon : The Golden Digivice
"Digimon : The Golden Digivice" is a fan-made story who is talking about Otilia Maze, a French teenager who is going to discover that she is a Digi-Destined endowed with a major power, that of the Golden D-3. With her friends and many Digimons, Otilia will save the Earth and the Digital World in the most total secret. Summary After an agitated night, Otilia meet Viximon and Tsunomon. They say that they are her Digimons partners and give her a strange golden D-3. A few days after, Otilia and her friends, others Digi-Destineds, meet Pandamon, who explains to them that they must gather Digimons to fight a mysterious threat. Characters Here are listed the mains characters of "The Golden Digivice" : Humans : Otilia Maze : Partnered to Renamon and Elecmon. Otilia is the leader of the Digi-Destined, but she's quite shy and innocent. She can pass from the peace to the fury in one second. Her golden D-3 give her the power of digivolve all the Digimons which become her friends. Aymerick Maze : Partnered to Kotemon. He is Otilia's older brother. He is the brains of the team and he's proud of it. Gwenn Le Guen : Partnered to Terriermon. Gwenn is very confident but know how to take his precautions. He is very protective of his sister and friends. Katell Le Guen : Partnered to Patamon Gwenn's older sister. Katell is rather selfish but can show herself very kind and thoughtful when one needs, all the opposite of Patamon. Tristan Gallou : Partnered to Impmon Otilia and Aymerick's cousin, Tristan is the solitary wolf of the team, he is always contained on himself and avoids at all costs announcing his problems. He is also very proud and susceptible. Jeremy Meneur : Partnered to Wormmon. Jeremy is very fearful and attentive to all which surrounds him. He is also Preventive and his generosity often gets noticed. Oceane Fedolak : Partnered to Tentomon. Oceane is an incomprehensible and unpredictable girl. She is the attentive ear of the team and always give good advices. Fanny Dague : Partnered to Biyomon. Fanny Fanny is a cheerful and reactive girl in the problems of her friends. She is the one that we call up when we need to be reassured. Marie Bescond : Partnered to Floramon. Marie is a delicate and fragile girl, she needs the attention of her friends to feel loving. But when she does not obtain what she wants, she can show herself very violent. Digimons : Renamon : Otilia's partner. Renamon is very reserved and taciturn. She has difficulty granting her trust to the others and will always prefer to solve her problems only in her corner rather than to speak in somebody it about it who she does not trust blind, one might as well say almost nobody. Elecmon : Otilia's partner. Elecmon is a very lazy, assured person and he never makes anything himself, he always waits that everything is made without he has to intervene. He lives from day to day and considers the life as a game of which he plays the lead role. Kotemon : Aymerick'partner. In spite of appearances, Kotemon is a very shy girl endowed with a big patience. Contrary to the other Digimons, she is unable to speak. Terriermon : Gwenn's partner. Terriermon is an energetic and funny young boy. He is very protective to his twin sister, Lopmon. Patamon : Katell's partner. Patamon is very generous, friendly and brave but he is slightly too childish. He will always do everything he can to draw the attention of Katell. Impmon : Tristan's partner. Impmon is impatient, arrogant and jealous. He does not support that the attention of Renamon concerns to other one than him and makes everything to seduce her, even if he has to put himself in improper situations to reach there. Wormmon : Jeremy'partner. Wormmon is really shy and careful of nature. He will always look for a peaceful solution to any problem and will always avoid the conflict. Tentomon : Oceane's partner. Like Océane, Tentomon is unpredictable and incomprehensible, he is kind but he often gets into trouble by wanting to help the others. Biyomon : Fanny's partner. Biyomon has the behavior of a girl but can show a big maturity when one needs. Floramon : Marie's partner. Floramon is girl's kind which does not like getting dirty hands, but in spite of her selfish and superficial air, she does not support that we take ourselves to her friends. Golden Fox The Golden Fox is the team formed by the Digi-Destined and other Digimons. The team holds its name of Renamon because Impmon said that she was the only one deserving to manage the team and the Digi-Destined, as well as the other Digimons accepted. In spite of the Golden Fox is managed by Otilia, it is Pandamon who gives the orders.